expansefandomcom-20200223-history
Julie Mao (TV)
}} Delightingale |image = Julie Mao.jpg |status = Deceased |age = 22 |gender = Female |family = |occupation = Crew member of the Scopuli |portrayed by = Florence Faivre |seasons = 1-2 |first appearance = |last appearance = |home = Earth, Ceres Eros |affiliation = Outer Planets Alliance |imdb = ch0526403 }} Juliette "Julie" Andromeda Mao was the younger daughter of , the CEO of one of the most powerful corporate conglomerates in the Sol system, Mao-Kwikowski Mercantile. Rebellious and headstrong by nature, Julie defied her father and denied any involvement with his corporatist ideals. After running away from earth she is known to have traveled the belt. Julie helped rescue Belters during an unspecified accident and as a result the treatment would require her to take medication for the rest of her life as well as rendering her infertile. After her encounter with the protomolecule, she was infected and ultimately died of it. Biography Background Julie was born on Earth to a billionaire, . She was a talented pilot and eventually became a racer, piloting her personal ship the Razorback. She was also highly motivated and determined, teaching herself archery in a day as testified by her father in a conversation with Sadavir Errinwright. Julie rebelled against her family and eventually ran away off Earth, arriving on Ceres soon thereafter. There, she joined the Outer Planets Alliance where she was given the code name Lionel Polanski. Facing pressure from her industrialist father to return home, Julie hired a data broker to hack into his computers. She discovered a classified project in development that could shift the balance of power in the Sol system. She uncovered its origins to be on Phoebe and that the mysterious substance, later revealed to be the protomolecule, was being transported to Eros aboard the . The data broker eventually managed to find out the Anubis's flight path. Later, Julie approached , Ceres’ liaison for the OPA, with the secret project information and a plan to steal it. , the de facto leader of the OPA, sends the Scopuli to intercept the secret project being transported on the Anubis. The Scopuli is able to intercept the Anubis mid-flight but the latter is better-armed, disabling the Scopuli and boarding it. The crew of the Anubis take over the Scopuli and kill everyone on board except for Julie, who is recognized as being the daughter to Jules-Pierre Mao and and thrown into a locker. When the bioweapon contaminates the crew and their prisoners, Julie becomes the only survivor. Escaping the Anubis, Julie ventured off to Eros. There, she discovered that she had been infected and decides to barricade herself in a flophouse. Using the codename Lionel Polanski, she contacted Anderson Dawes and the OPA but does not receive a message back. Eventually, Julie succumbs to the protomolecule infection and dies. Her consciousness, however, becomes a part of the protomolecule and alters the alien pathogen's behavior. Throughout the series |-|Season One = In , a distress signal originating from the Scopuli attracts the . While a small crew led by goes to investigate the Scopuli and offer rescue, the Anubis, hidden via stealth technology, destroys the Canterbury. In , with the Martian warship Donnager closing in on them, James Holden reveals evidence that a MCRN ship blew up the Canterbury. Prejudices, old and new, drive the system to the brink of war. Meanwhile, Julie escapes the Anubis and ventures off to Eros. In , it is revealed by that Scopuli’s sole survivor, Julie – code name Lionel Polanski – might be able to reveal who truly destroyed the Canterbury. Consequently, Holden, , , and decide to stick together until they get answers. In , out in space, Holden and his crew find the Anubis at the coordinates provided by Julie . They realize the Anubis was the stealth ship that blew up the Canterbury, and is filled with a dangerous substance that must have killed the crew. The crew traces the Anubis’ shuttle to Eros, where they meet and escape UN Undersecretary ’s team of assassins. Later on, Julie's corpse is uncovered by Miller, Holden, and his crew. In , it is revealed that by carrying the infection to Eros, Julie unwittingly completed what Dresden began: the controlled experimental infection of the entire station. Dresden follows the trail to Julie's room at the Blue Falcon where he draws samples of the contagion to inject the populace with. In , Miller sees a vision of Julie when she appears to ask him whether he had become the "ass" or the "boot", a reference to the story he just told Holden about Sematimba. He later hallucinates her again as Amos opens the hatch to the Rocinante to retrieve Miller and Holden. |-| Season Two = In , in quarters, as Miller decides to embrace his Belter side and shave the sides of his head, Julie appears in the mirror seemingly pleased with the former Star Helix detective. In , on Eros, Miller encounters a version of Julie Mao merged with the protomolecule. The Julie-protomolecule hybrid is revealed to be in control of Eros’ trajectory, and her subconscious has sent it hurtling towards Earth, where the impact could kill everyone on the planet. Miller provides comfort to the disoriented Julie and convinces her to guide Eros towards Venus instead. Miller dies alongside Julie, saving billions of lives and humanity as we know it. Appearances Season 1 * * * * * * * Season 2 * * * * * Season 3 * Trivia * She is the only known consciousness which managed to fight back and alter the protomolecule's behavior in its encounter in the Sol system. * According to her dating profile, Julie is 22 years old, vegan, single, with "orientation: pan" and rarely drinks.File:S01E02 dating profile julie.jpg * In the , Julie is older than her sister Clarissa, while in the series they switched it to Clarissa beeing her older sister. Media |-|Images= File:S03E09-FlorenceFaivre as JulietteMao 00c.jpg File:Jm-ps-07.png|Miller speaks to transformed Julie File:Jm-ps-06.png|Transformed Julie sees Miller approach File:Proto-Julie.jpg|After being transformed by the Protomolecule on Eros File:Miller's photo of Julie.jpg|Miller's photo of Julie File:TheExpanse_gallery_109Recap_01.jpg|Flashback on the Scopuli File:Julie_Mao_2.jpg|Floating on the Scopuli after escape File:Julie_Mao_gravity.jpg|Imprisoned on the Scopuli after boarding by Anubis personnel File:TheExpanse-Julie-small-profile-pic.jpg S01E09-JulieMao records report to Dawes from aboard Anubis.png File:Julie Mao.jpg File:S01E10-FlorenceFaivre as JulieMao 00c.jpg File:S02E03-FlorenceFaivre as JulieMao appears to ThomasJane as JoeMiller 00.jpg S01E02_dating_profile_julie.jpg|Julie's dating profile at LGNP |-|Videos= TBA See also * * * Mao family External links *''OLD'' Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters (TV) Category:Female Characters (TV) 01×08 Category:Outer Planets Alliance Members Category:Earthers